P3X595
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Well... we all know what happened on P3X595. Here is my version. Sam/Jack.


**Title: **P3X595

**Authors Note:** While I haven't read enough SG-1 fanfiction to know for sure, I'm sure this scenario has been done to death. Sorry but I just HAD to give it a go.

..

P3X595

..

Jack stared absolutely dumbstruck at the sight before him. His 2IC Captain Carter was standing on a picnic table wearing… not a lot. There was a pile of clothes beside the table and to his dismay he noticed her sidearm was laying on the top of it. She was wearing her pants and a bra… that was it. Unfortunately she had managed to gather quite a crowd too… unsurprisingly mostly men and they were standing around the table enjoying the show.

"Do something Jack!" He turned to a stunned looking Daniel who seemed to be frozen in place. Teal'c stood a few feet back with that typical unreadable expression on his face.

"Captain Carter," he called out. They were only a few metres from her and she spun around on the table in a rather graceful manner considering how wasted she looked. She had a sloppy grin on her face and she was fingering the top of her pants. "Don't do it," he told her firmly. He took a step forward and her grin just widened.

"Hey boys, this is _my_ Colonel O'Neill…" She put emphasis on the '_my'_ and giggled. She pointed at Jack, teetering a little as if her arm was heavy enough to throw her off balance. Jack took another cautious step forward, now within reach of his intoxicated subordinate.

"Come down from there Carter," he reached out and to his surprise she grabbed his arm in a firm grip and using it for balance jumped neatly from the table. He looked down at her hand clutching his forearm and back up at her face.

"Sirrrrr," she slurred pushing her face so close that he could _smell_ the alcohol on her breath.

The alcohol they had consumed over dinner didn't _appear_ potent… he had assured his team members _one_ drink wouldn't hurt but to stick to only one. Either he was _wrong_ and one drink was actually too much… or Carter had disobeyed him. He was leaning towards the former because he just couldn't imagine her doing something so stupid.

He stumbled backwards as she suddenly threw her weight at his chest and wrapped her little arms around his waist. "So good to see you Sir," she whispered her face tilted upwards so that he could see her cheeky little grin. He sighed aloud. It wasn't that he wouldn't normally like having an attractive woman throw herself at him… but they were military and the regulations said _no_, no and NO to fraternizing with other military personnel in such a fashion.

"Carter…" He warned trying to extricate himself from her arms. "We are heading back to camp now." He told her firmly. She linked arms with him and he looked down and found his eyes locked on the tops of her breasts. His eyes travelled down a little further to her toned stomach the skin milky white and he imagined it would be very soft and smooth. His fingers twitched at his side. _No touching._ He reminded himself and finally dragged his eyes back up to her face.

"Daniel, get her clothes!" He managed to get her to let go of his arm long enough for him to remove his jacket which he then somehow managed to get her into. She was becoming slow and lethargic and she kept missing the arm holes.

"Sooooo tired," she muttered snuggling into his side once he had finally managed to zip it up. It had been like trying to dress a wriggling toddler and he was exhausted already. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped steady her as they made their wobbly way back to their tents. Teal'c and Daniel brought up the rear and were thankfully silent. "Sirrrr," he rolled his eyes at the husky way she spoke, he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Yes Carter…"

"You are verrrrry sexy." He refused to turn back and see if Daniel and Teal'c had heard and let himself smile at her words. It didn't hurt to have his self-esteem boosted – nothing like receiving a compliment from a pretty young thing like Captain Samantha Carter.

"Why thank you Carter," he whispered. She stopped walking and he looked down at her suddenly worried he had crossed a line by encouraging her behaviour.

"Sir," she looked up at him wide eyed. "I think I'm going to pass out." Before he had a chance to react she collapsed onto the ground beside him. He muttered obscenities and crouched next to her checking her pulse. There was a steady thrum against his fingers so he waved the worried looking Teal'c and Daniel now crowding around them out of the way.

"She's fine," he handed his firearm up to Daniel and slid his hands beneath the Captain trying to ignore the parts of her body he felt as he tried to get a good hold on her. He closed his eyes and swung her up into his arms. He considered tossing her over his shoulder but instead cradled the unconscious woman against his chest.

"Sam is going to be _so_ embarrassed tomorrow." Daniel commented, stepping up to his side. He had a smirk on his face and Jack couldn't help but smile too. He looked down at said woman and felt the smile drop off his face. Something in the general vicinity of his heart lurched. _Not good. _She was too pretty, too smart and too young for an old man like him – but something more than lust was definitely stirring inside him and this was _very _concerning. "Are you okay Colonel?" He realized they had reached the camp and he was just standing there staring blankly ahead.

..

Jack left Teal'c on watch since he was the only one who had nothing to drink at dinner and tucked Carter into her sleeping bag. She woke briefly muttering something about dancing and then fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting… for her sake he hoped she didn't remember very much.

**The End.**


End file.
